


A Question You Should Say Yes To

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-11-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Question You Should Say Yes To

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-11-04

“She never did like strawberries, did she?”

“No.” Willow sighed and shook her head, her hair shoulder length again, the color somewhere between red, blonde and beautiful. “She never did.”

“And Cordy.”

“No, she never really liked Cordy, either.”

“No,” Xander smiled. “I meant Cordy never really liked strawberries.” He kicked at the lush green grass, chewing his lip as he watched the tip of his ratty tennis shoes part the blades. “You don’t think the two are connected do you? We don’t need to go rushing the local Farmer’s Markets and stock up, do we?”

“No.” He could hear the laughter in her voice. “I think we’re safe from any fruit induced deaths.”

“And scurvy.”

She paused for a long moment before turning to look at him and grinning, the sun parting the clouds in her smile. “Yeah. And scurvy.”

He took her hand in his and started walking, guiding her toward the cemetery entrance. It was almost noon, though the gray clouds made it look later, gave everything the sense of urgency that the coming night brings. “You know what I was thinking, Will? I was thinking…”

“Yes.”

He stopped and looked at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Yes. I do.” She stood on tiptoe and pressed a soft, hesitant kiss on his lips. He smiled and she kissed him again, harder, stronger. Her tongue parted his lips and her arms threaded around his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, locked in a kiss, lost in each other. Finally, Willow pulled back and blushed. “But that doesn’t change my answer at all.”


End file.
